


Office Visit

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Harvey Bullock is the best friend ever, M/M, Misunderstandings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Love keeps its own time...That may include a painkiller induced confession of how pretty a certain detective is when you get your wisdom teeth removed, Oswald figures out. Damn it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything, as always. Just for funsies.

Very rare did Oswald get a minute to himself, being that he was mayor of the city. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but he missed the days where he could relax. However few and far between they were, he did have them. When the dust had settled between Oswald and Edward and things had gotten back to normal (as normal as they could be in Gotham, anyway), he decided to take a break outside on the bench by City Hall. He told his secretary he was going out for lunch, and no one should disturb him. He was currently cutting up an apple with the switchblade from his pocket and nibbling on it. No one would think (or dare) to interrupt him, and he was currently grateful. 

Then, a shadow loomed over him, blocking out the rare sunlight that Gotham was having. He looked up to tell the offending party to move the hell out of the way, when he realized by doing so to this particular person, would be terribly insulting. Oswald smiled. 

“Jim Gordon, as I live and breathe! How are you, old friend?” Oswald sat the apple down on the paper bag that held his lunch, and moved it closer to him. “Please, sit,” Jim smiled his tight smile, and sat down next to Oswald. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” If Jim had any surprise at Oswald eating outside, and also by himself, he didn’t show it. “I did call first, but one of your ladies said you were out. I wanted to leave this on your desk,” Jim held up a manila folder. “Figured I would just give it to you, since I saw you,”

“And that is?” Oswald raised an eyebrow and accepting the file he was handed. 

“Barnes’ files. Your office requested them a few weeks back, and I just wanted to make sure everything was on the up and up,” Oswald accepted the file with a nod. “Shame that he’s stuck in Arkham. He was doing some good around here.” 

“When he wasn’t a pain in your ass, you mean,” Oswald joked, setting the folder down and picking up his apple again. “Or in mine,” 

“Well, someone had to take your place,” Jim joked back. Oswald looked at him in mock indignation, which made Jim chuckle. 

“Hey!” Oswald exclaimed, with a smile.

“See you later, Mr. Mayor,” Oswald would have anyone else slapped in the face with how much sarcasm and teasing in their tone, but since it was Jim, he let it slide, and even found it funny. 

“Good day to you, Detective,” Oswald nodded to him, and took another bite of his apple. What he didn’t expect was a sharp pain to go through his jaw. “Argh!” He cradled his jaw, as pain seared through it. 

“What happened? Bite your tongue?” Jim teased, and Oswald shook his head, real pain on his face. Against Jim’s better judgment, he sat back down next to him again. “What’s wrong?”

“I—I don’t know. It just hurts.” Oswald tried to feel something around his mouth with his tongue, but only felt the smooth ridges of teeth. 

“Ah—you might have a cavity, or something.” Jim racked his brain, and his eyes widened for a moment. “Where did you say it hurt?” 

“Back here,” Oswald pointed to his jaw on the left side. It was still sending twinges of pain every time he spoke. 

Jim remembered when his Uncle had to have his wisdom teeth removed. Jim was only a kid then, but remembered how much pain his mom had explained he was in. “I think you should see a dentist. Just in case,” 

“I just saw them a couple weeks ago. I’m sure it’s nothing,” Oswald shrugged, not really believing what he was saying.

“You don’t want to mess around with that. You don’t know what it could be with your teeth. It could abscess,” Oswald’s eyes widened, and Jim quickly added, “I’m not saying it is, but it’s a possibility.” 

“I don’t like the dentist,” Oswald murmured. Jim looked at him, where Oswald had directed his eyesight to the ground. He sounded so young and scared, and Jim wondered if he was still speaking to the man known as the Penguin. 

“It was a suggestion. I’m not saying you have to, or anything. Just—take care of yourself, okay?” Jim had no idea what he was doing, but he felt the need to help Oswald for some reason. Probably because he had heard the extraordinary tale from Harvey about love and betrayal between Oswald and Edward. At the time, he couldn’t believe half of what he had heard. But, a broken heart was a broken heart, and it’s hard on everyone. Even criminal mob bosses. 

“I’ll think about it. Thank you, Jim,” Oswald smiled at him, but the action had him grimacing in pain. “I think I’ll make an appointment when I go back inside.” 

“Good idea,” Jim smiled at him, and waved his goodbye. He was headed back to the precinct, and wondered at his own actions just now. He and Oswald actually had a decent conversation, and there wasn’t any bickering. No asking of favors, or a death hanging over their heads. Just…two people talking. Jim found that he kind of liked it when Oswald wasn’t his usually cocky self, and not out to impress anyone. He was more…human, he supposed. He was still smiling at the thought of his and Oswald’s banter, when he sat down at his desk. 

“What’s with the goony look?” Harvey asked, around a bite of the leftover donuts from that morning. Jim was startled a bit when he looked behind him and saw their current acting captain beside him.

“Hmm?” Jim tried to school his features into a gruffer position, but knew he had failed when Harvey raised an eyebrow. 

“Your face. It looks right off the front cover of a trashy romance book,” Harvey teased, with a grin.

“It does not.” Jim muttered, offended. 

“Whatever you say. You give Penguin the files on Barnes?” Harvey asked, leaning on the rail behind him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine,” Jim wanted to avoid any topic on where Oswald was discussed for the moment. Not when their easy banter and relaxed atmosphere around the two of them made Jim feel lighter than he had for months. Not when he pictured Oswald’s smile so fresh in his mind. He wanted to keep it for himself. He felt himself smiling again, and he knew Harvey noticed. 

“Ah…I see what’s goin’ on here. You get back with Vale, kid? Why didn’t you tell me?” Harvey sat down in his old seat across from Jim, and kicked his feet up. “’Atta boy!”

“I—I didn’t. We didn’t get back together. I’m the reason she got shot, remember?” Jim pointed out, opening a file on his desk. 

“Oh, come on! You gotta be getting some from somewhere, judging by the look you had when you walked in here! No one is that happy unless their getting some,” Harvey pointed out, with a shrewd wink. Jim rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t you have work to do, Captain?” Jim grinned tightly at him before he concentrated on his own files. Harvey wanted to flip him off, but that was no way for the acting Captain to behave. He settled for a gruff monosyllable, and shuffled off. Jim knew he would hear about it later, but didn’t bother himself with it. He focused on the paperwork that had built up on his desk, which took him the rest of the afternoon. 

Meanwhile, Oswald had called the dentist as soon as Jim had left him. He didn’t like the sound of an abscess in his mouth, and called straight away. His dentist decided, better to be safe than sorry, so they scheduled him for that afternoon. 

Oswald clenched in fear when they told him he had to have his bottom two wisdom teeth removed. He HATED anyone going near his mouth for a cleaning, but that was necessary. He couldn’t imagine anyone being in there with god knows what else they needed to remove them. 

“See, here—“Dr. Prady pointed out to Oswald’s x-ray of his teeth, in the back where the pain radiated, even still, “The wisdom teeth on the bottom on both sides, are bone impacted. We should get them out as soon as possible,” 

“Is that really necessary?” Oswald was frustrated at how anxious he sounded. 

“Mr. Mayor, this isn’t something that can wait, unfortunately.” Dr. Fennel insisted. “If it will make you feel any better, instead of sedation, we can just have you put to sleep. Will that suffice?” 

“No, no. Sedation is just fine,” Oswald injected quickly. Like hell he was about to be put to sleep, and not be able to defend himself at all. Sedation was almost as bad, but not as bad as being fully asleep. 

“Alright. Nothing to eat or drink after midnight tonight. I can schedule you as early as 8 am tomorrow morning. Pam!” Dr. Fennel called in his assistant, and spoke with her about the surgery tomorrow. “See you in the morning, Mr. Mayor,” Oswald tried to smile in return to him, but could only nod curtly and shake the man’s hand. Gabe escorted him out of the office, and back into the waiting limo in the parking lot. 

“Everything alright, boss?” Gabe asked, as Oswald was getting into the back seat. 

“Wisdom teeth,” He muttered, bitterly.

“Ouch. It will be better after they come out,” Gabe insisted, starting up the car. He situated his mirrors, and checked out the windows to make sure they could safely pull out into the street. 

“Did you have yours removed, then?” Oswald inquired, gripping the edge of the seat. 

“Oh, yeah. I was—thirteen, I think. All I remember is it hurt like a bitch afterward, but I got some real good stuff for it. Real good painkillers,” Gabe explained.

“Oh—that’s great,” Oswald tried to sound totally alright with this, when he was freaking out inside. He had never liked the dentist, ever since he was a little boy. He thought about the impending visit tomorrow all the way home, and knew he was being silly. He was a grown man…the King of Gotham, for God’s sake! Nothing should make him this afraid, and yet—he sighed, thinking about it. He would be fine. He had overcome obstacles before, and this wasn’t even an obstacle. It was just a routine procedure; something that had to be taken care of and Oswald was good at taking care of things. He walked into his house, not in the mood to go back to City Hall after the appointment, and informed Olga that he would need to be stocked up on ice, soft foods, and water for the next week or so. He wasn’t sure how long the healing process would take, but he wanted to be well prepared. 

The next day, Jim had the day off. Surprised at that information alone, he decided to make the best of the situation. He slept in until 9:30am, made himself breakfast, and didn’t even bother to get dressed. At the very least, he did get a shower and put on a pair of fresh sweatpants and a t shirt, not even planning to leave his apartment. He was cleaning up his breakfast dishes when his phone rang. His cellphone, at home, which meant it was either his Mother or a telemarketer. He padded over to the phone, and peered at the caller ID, and didn’t recognize the number. 

“Who is that?” he murmured. He decided that in case it was someone important, he answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Yeah, Gordon?” Jim recognized the voice as Gabe, The Mayor’s burly bodyguard. What in God’s name could he want? Jim thought. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“It’s the Boss. He won’t listen to me. Refusing to take his painkillers and everything.” 

“What happened?” Jim inquired, and for some reason heading back to his bedroom to change. He had a feeling he was going to have to leave his apartment, and soon. 

“He had his wisdom teeth out,” Gabe informed him. “Can ya come? He needs rest and those pills, and he won’t listen to me or Olga. Only other person he would listen to was—“ 

“Alright, alright. I’m on my way,” Jim did not want to hear about Edward Nygma right now. He had caused a shit storm for the GCPD, and Jim was still angry about it. He hung up the phone and pulled on some jeans and a gray polo shirt. It wasn’t a suit, but he had his others at the cleaners until the morning. 

“Jesus Christ, why does this shit happen to me?” Jim muttered to himself. He threw on his jacket, grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and headed out the door to Oswald’s house.

 

“Ngh,” Oswald felt like he was hit in the mouth repeatedly with a crowbar. The swelling was an indication of that, even though he was still somewhat sedated, and ice on the most painful side. Dr. Fennel had given written instructions to Gabe for Oswald’s care, and informed him that he is not supposed to overwork his jaw or mouth for the next 4-5 days. Dr. Fennel prescribed painkillers, instructing them to be taken every 4-6 hours, as needed, and was given some at the office before he left. He didn’t relish the idea of being dependent on medicine for pain. He saw how easily people became reliant on the things. Said pain was starting to come back now, though and he grimaced. Oswald tried yelling for Gabe or Olga, but he found he couldn’t open his mouth very wide.

He was about to just get the medicine himself, when he heard the doorbell ring. Who in the hell is that? Thought Oswald. I’m sure I canceled everything for today…He heard Gabe rush to the door to answer it, and was speaking to them in a quick tone, that braced no room for argument. Then, a sight for his sore eyes (and mouth) appeared. He wanted to say something, but decided to just slightly smile instead. 

“Not feeling too hot, eh?” Jim greeted Oswald, and he knew the answer to that question immediately. The man’s normally impeccable appearance was now reduced to pajamas, not unlike what he was wearing not even an hour ago, his hair was a mess, and he looked to be in some serious pain. “Did you take the pills the doc gave you?” Jim tried asking, as gentle as he could. However, this was seemingly ridiculous, considering it was OSWALD he was asking the question to. 

Oswald shook his head. He didn’t want to take them before, figuring he could handle a little bit of pain, but now it was coming in what seemed like waves through his face. Jim furrowed his brow in annoyance. Oswald knew he was about to get a lecture from Jim, and he didn’t want the other man to be upset. He couldn’t talk, so he just reached out his hand for the pills. Jim looked back to Gabe for guidance. Gabe already had two pills and a full glass of water on a silver tray, waiting for Oswald in his hands. Jim nodded once in thanks, and took the tray from him. He handed the pills to Oswald. 

“Be careful, now. Don’t need you choking on us,” Jim murmured, as Oswald slowly opened his jaw as far as it can go. “Good. Now slowly sip the water.” Oswald listened to Jim’s smooth baritone, and it was like music to his ears. “No straws.” 

“Hmm?” Oswald managed to get out. He didn’t understand where Jim was going with this. 

“I just—I remember you drinking cold drinks with straws. From before,” 

“Mmm.” Oswald nodded, but was still confused. How did Jim remember that? He decided to think on that later.

“No straws, because it will risk opening up the stitches, and causing dry socket. Trust me; you don’t want that,” Jim assured him. Oswald only nodded. He felt very sleepy from having to get up so early for the procedure, and decided to just rest his eyes for a little while. The image of Jim surely helped, and he felt himself smile just a little while leaning his head back on the pillows of the couch, burrowing underneath the blanket. 

Jim sighed when he saw Oswald had fallen asleep. Jim motioned for Gabe to follow him into the other room. “How long did they say he would be like that?” 

“A week,” 

“Jesus…”

“Yeah. Couldn’t understand him earlier, so he wrote it down,” Gabe pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It read: Jim will help me. Jim groaned and rolled his eyes. “After that, we couldn’t even get near him without him being, well—“ 

“I got it. He’s stubborn as an ox. So, what now? Am I supposed to stay here?” Jim really, REALLY didn’t relish the fact of having to babysit the Mayor of the Goddamn city, while he was in pain. He knew once Oswald was in his right mind, he would be pissed off that he had to be taken care of in the first place. Jim knew the feeling all too well. His pride and stubbornness was something they had in common, loathe as he was to admit it. 

“If ya wouldn’t mind,” Gabe said in a gruff tone, that not only suggested that he did stay, but that he would REALLY mind it if Jim left right now. Jim sighed, resigned to his fate. Not like he had any plans for the day, or anything so he conceded to being Oswald’s caretaker for the day. 

“Alright.” Jim muttered gruffly. Harvey is going to have a field day with this one, he thought. 

“Thanks, Gordon. I owe ya one,” Gabe said, and left Jim to go about his own work for the day. Olga appeared to offer Jim something to drink.

“Coffee would be great, if it’s not too much trouble,” Jim told her, taking a seat in the armchair across from the couch. 

“No problem, Mr. Gordon.” Olga assured him. “About time he had someone with manners in this house,” she added while walking away. Jim couldn’t help but smirk at that. He knew who she was referring to, but decided not to say anything. 

Jim was halfway through his second cup of coffee, and a book that he had found on the shelf beside the mantle (who knew Oswald liked Alice in Wonderland?) when he heard Oswald stir. He looked up from his book briefly to see Oswald come out of his cocoon of blankets, and had to hold back a chuckle at the way his hair was stuck up in tufts all over.  
“Afternoon,” Jim greeted him. Oswald’s eyes widened at the sight of him at first, but then relaxed after a beat. Jim sat his book down and walked over to the couch and crouched down beside it. “How are you feeling?” 

“Hurts,” Oswald couldn’t take his eyes off of Jim’s face. He was just so…pretty. Jim Gordon was a pretty man. Oswald giggled at the thought. Jim fought not to find that giggle adorable. He didn’t find it adorable. Not at all. Nothing to see here, he thought. 

“I know,” Jim murmured. He looked at his watch. “Another 30 minutes til your next round of meds, I’m afraid. Can you last til then?” 

“You’re pretty,” Oswald muttered, and Jim froze. 

“W-what?” Jim was sure he didn’t hear Oswald correctly, because of how his jaw was almost closed when he spoke. 

“You’re so pretty, Jim,” Oswald murmured again, with a dreamy look on his face, and stroked his hair once through. His hair was so soft…softer than it looked. He felt really sleepy again, and promptly laid back down and fell back asleep. 

Jim stood up abruptly and made his way back over to the chair. He plopped down heavily in it. Did…did Oswald just say he was pretty? And…pet his hair? What the hell?? It had to have been the painkillers. Yes. That was it. Oswald didn’t know what he was saying, and yet it made Jim flush all the way across his face to his neck. Did Oswald really think that? He couldn’t help but think about it, up to the point where he found he reread the same paragraph five times in his book. He sighed and laid the book face down on the table in front of him. He heard the front door open and close. Just Gabe, he thought. He glanced at Oswald, to make sure he was still asleep, and went to tell the man how things were going with his boss. 

“Gordon. How’s the boss?” Gabe asked, concern lacing his voice. Jim half-smiled. At least Oswald had a man who was as loyal as Gabe on his side. 

“Little out of it. Still in pain, but I’m going to wake him back up here in a little bit for the next round of meds. Swelling should go down in a day or so.” Jim informed him. He said nothing about Oswald’s drug induced comment.

“Good. That’s good.” Gabe pat him on the back once, and Jim tried not stumble with the force of it. He wandered off into a different part of the house. Jim did not want to look too closely into what exactly the man was doing, so he went back into the living room with Oswald. 

Oswald woke back up with a start. A sharp pain had cut through his sleep induced haze, and he was very irritated. Jim noticed him waking, and brought the pills and a glass of water to Oswald. 

“Here, take these,” Jim pushed them at him. Oswald took them greedily, and had difficulty swallowing them down. “Easy, now,” 

“Mmmph,” Oswald grimaced at the powdery, bitter taste of the pills when they got stuck on his dry tongue. He choked them down, and sipped at his water. "Ugh, that's terrible,"

“Should kick in soon. Are you hungry?” Oswald shrugged. “Not a hard question,” Jim teased. “You can have any soft food you’d like…” 

Oswald perked up at that. “Pudding?” He asked hopefully. This caused Jim to laugh, and Oswald felt heat rising in his cheeks. Jim looked so carefree and…beautiful when he smiled. God knows he could never tell him, of course, but all the same…

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” Jim rose and went to get it for Oswald. When in the kitchen, waiting for Olga to retrieve the pudding Gabe had bought, his cell vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket. The screen read Harvey and he sighed and answered, knowing the shit storm that was coming. “Hello?”

“Hey. How’s it going over there?” came his partner’s calm voice. Jim raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh…fine, I guess? Wait…how do you know where I am?” 

“His big guy guard called me earlier. Told me our Mayor Penguin had his teeth ripped out and was in some serious pain. Glad it ain’t me; I’ve see him in pain before. It’s downright scary, to be perfectly honest. Hard to believe he was just an Umbrella boy at one point,” 

“Ok, I get it. But, he’s been alright. Been sleeping for the most part, since the meds make him drowsy. But all in all, not bad,” Jim explained, nodding to Olga in thanks for the pudding and his new cup of coffee. He stirred in cream and sugar, keeping the spoon in as a force of habit. 

“That’s because it’s you, Jim. He’s always had a thing for you,” Harvey joked, and Jim could see the smirk on his face, without even seeing him.

“Shut up. Right now,” Jim warned, feeling the blush from earlier rising on his neck again. 

“Alright, alright. See ya tomorrow, Jimbo,” 

“Bright and early, Cap,” Jim joked. He knew Harvey hated it when he called him that. 

“Okay, BYE,” and Jim heard Harvey say ‘Fucker’, before he clicked the phone shut, making Jim chuckle. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, and made his way into the living room with the tray. There was vanilla, chocolate and butterscotch pudding cups on it, with a silver spoon (naturally). Oswald raised an eyebrow when he saw it. 

“She didn’t know what kind you wanted, so she just put a couple of every flavor.” Jim explained, setting it down. Oswald was so hungry, he didn’t much care. He grabbed the first one he saw, and eagerly tried to devour it. 

“Slow down or you’ll cause pain,” Jim warned. Too late, Oswald thought, and grimaced. “Told ya,” 

“Shh,” Oswald shushed him, now taking smaller bites of his pudding. 

“Meds should kick in soon. I would suggest eat these, and then drink the rest of the water. Should be good to go,” Oswald nodded. “Mind if I steal one of these? I haven’t had it since my last stay in the hospital and trust me, it’s not the same,” Jim shuddered at the memory of ‘hospital food’. Oswald made a go ahead gesture with his hand. Jim took his spoon out of his coffee mug and at the pudding with gusto. Oswald raised an eyebrow at him. “Wha’?” he muttered around a mouthful. 

“Mother always said to never used the same utensil for things twice. One was used for that particular food and that was it,” Oswald told him, setting his second pudding cup down.

“Well, we never did either, growing up. Mom used to get so mad when I did that,” Jim chuckled, finishing off his pudding. 

“I can see why. Doesn’t it taste like coffee?” 

“Kinda, but it’s good anyway.” Jim said, shrugging. Oswald sipped at his water, and snuggled back into his blankets. A comfortable silence had spanned out between them, and neither man wanted to break it. In a city like Gotham, a rare and quiet moment was hard to come by. Especially for a homicide detective and the Mayor of the city. Oswald had his eyes closed for about fifteen minutes, just waiting for the painkillers to do their job. Finally, he sighed in contentment. Jim smiled. “Meds kicking in?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Oswald murmured. No pain in his mouth anymore, and he felt like he was on a cloud. Jim being here felt nice. He was such a good man, no matter what anyone said. He was one of the good ones. 

“Good. I’m going to the restroom quick, alright? Be right back,” Jim told him. Oswald murmured something, but he couldn’t make it out. “What’s that?” 

“I said you are a good man, Jim Gordon. We aren’t friends, and yet here you are taking such good care of me. You are so very good, Jim.” Oswald kept saying, drifting in and out of consciousness. Jim gasped. What? Why was he saying all of this?? It had to be the meds making him delirious. All of the things he had done…all under the mask of doing some ‘good’ for Gotham, he knew he wasn’t a good of a man as Oswald was saying. He felt that damn blush creep up his neck and onto his face again, and quickly ran to the downstairs hall bathroom. 

When he was washing his hands, he looked into the mirror. Really looked at his reflection for the first time in months, and wondered what Oswald saw in him. He should be horrified that Oswald had been saying these things, but in reality it was nice to hear. He just couldn’t ever let Oswald know that…He headed back to the living room, and got settled back in with his book again. The soft sounds of Oswald’s breathing, along with the quietness of the rest of the house, made Jim feel comfortable in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. This damn chair is comfy too…Jim thought. He nestled lower into it, and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Oswald can yell at me later for this, Jim thought with a smile. 

“Gordon? Gordon,” someone was shaking him awake, and Jim was not too happy. He blinked himself out of his slumber, and noticed Gabe was hovering over him. 

“Yeah?” Jim asked, rubbing his eyes.

“You can go home now. It’s 7 at night. Thank ya for today. Boss wanted me to tell you specifically,” Gabe informed him. Jim raised his eyebrows and looked over to the couch, which Oswald was currently not occupying. 

“Is he ok?” 

“He just retired for the evening.”

“Alright then. I’ll just…go then,” Jim stood and stretched a bit, and made his way to the door, Gabe showing him out. He couldn’t help thinking about the things Oswald said before. How he was one of the good guys, how he was pretty of all things…there was that damn blush again, he thought bitterly. Why was this getting to him like this? He shuddered with the cold outside when he got into his car. It’s not like he had thought a lot about what Oswald thought about him since that whole thing with Fish and Strange’s other monsters. He just had to put it out of his mind, and not act weird around Oswald from this. It would only be uncomfortable for both parties, and someone would pick up on the fact a Detective was acting skittish around their Mayor and wonder why. Trouble; that’s what these thoughts were. Just put them out of your mind, Jim, he told himself. 

Yeah.

That’s exactly what he was going to do.

 

Two weeks later, Oswald was working in his office, going over mounds of forms and paperwork that needed his attention. The Wayne Foundation was holding their annual gala, and he was expected to attend, of course. His new Chief of Staff informed him it was this coming Saturday. For the rest of the afternoon, he set about making appointments to get a new suit, along with anything to go with it. He had just hung up the phone when a knock at his door came through, and he bid them to enter.

“The guest list, sir. As requested.” His secretary, Melinda, handed to him. He smiled up at her. 

“Thank you,” Oswald accepted it from her, and scanning over the names. He had to make sure no one…undesirable was attending. He wouldn’t be without protection, just in case, but still. When he noticed none of his enemies would be there, he relaxed a bit. He smiled as he saw Jim Gordon’s name on it as a V.I.P. Of course he was, Oswald thought. He was friends with the Wayne heir, so he would be a V.I.P. He always liked seeing Jim, and he was ever so grateful he had helped him when he had his wisdom teeth removed. He couldn’t trust anyone else to not take advantage in the state he was in, and he knew Jim would be most helpful. He had sent a gift to him, but that was the last time he had contact. It was a cashmere scarf, he always noticed Jim didn’t ever wear one, and the colder weather was coming. Something practical, but nice all the same. He decided to get the rest of the paperwork on his desk out of the way for the rest of the day, and then head to dinner. He had to meet some of the family heads to sort out some financial agreements, and Italian food always placated them a bit. But, he decided to try and put Jim out of his mind for the time being, since it was a distraction. Like that would work, he thought to himself, with a chuckle. 

 

Jim stepped into Wayne Manor, and felt ridiculous. He had to actually rent a tuxedo for the night. Bruce sent him an invitation specifically, and gave him a call to invite him. How could he say no? All the same, he felt like a waiter in this outfit. 

He looked around at the ballroom, completely outfitted with ice sculptures and fairy lights, casting a soft glow about the room. Along with the chandeliers, it was truly beautiful. Soft music played from the speakers around the room, and it just gave the whole place a very welcoming ambiance. Bruce really went all out when he wanted to, Jim thought. 

“Detective Gordon,” a voice brought him out of his revere. Jim turned around and noticed Alfred behind him. He stuck out his hand to shake the man’s hand. 

“Alfred. You’re looking well,” 

“Very well, sir. And yourself?” Alfred asked.  
“Doing alright. Where’s Bruce?” Jim asked, looking for the boy. 

“Gallivanting around this room with Miss Kyle; where would else a boy his age be except for with the girl he fancies?” Alfred sounded a little put out that he wasn’t there to greet the guests with him, and Jim chuckled. 

“I know when I was his age, I was the same way.” Jim told him. 

“Weren’t we all?” Alfred joked.

Jim laughed, and shook his head. “Well, I’ll find him. Meanwhile, I see the bar and it has a drink with my name on it.” 

“Have a good evening, Detective Gordon. Thank you for coming,” Alfred said, and meandered into the crowd, greeting the multitude of guests that had already arrived. Jim made his way over to the bar, and ordered a Jack and Coke. He would switch to plain Coke after, but he figured one drink wouldn’t hurt. 

“Jim Gordon, how nice it is to see you!” Jim almost dropped the drink the bartender handed him. Oswald…shit, Jim thought. 

“Hello,” Jim managed to get out. He had not been able to get this man out of his mind for the past two weeks, even making the mistake of telling Harvey about what had happened. What a fiasco that was…he tried not to shudder at the memory of Harvey making kissing sounds behind his back.

“How have you been?” Oswald asked, beaming up at him. 

Jim cleared his throat before speaking, feeling his throat going tight. “W-well. How about you? Feeling better?” 

“Oh, yes. Thank you again for your help. Did you get my gift?” 

“I meant to call you.” Jim tried to cover up the fact he wanted to call him, but was too afraid to. He wore that damn scarf every day to and from work, whenever he went out of the apartment. Even if it wasn’t too cold, he still wore it. “Thank you. It was very kind,” 

“It was nothing. Just a little thank you for a friend helping out a friend.” Oswald could have kicked himself, knowing Jim was very put off whenever he called them friends. He gripped his cane a little tighter. 

“Yeah, it was no problem. I have to—I have to go find Bruce. I’ll see you later, ok?” Jim excused himself quickly before he said something completely moronic, like ‘Did you really mean what you said?’ to Oswald. Not only would it embarrass himself, but it would Oswald as well. He gripped his glass tightly and made his way through the crowd, needing some air. 

Oswald was confused. Why was Jim acting so strange? He never actually ran away from him before. Usually when he said the friend bit, Jim would gruffly say something along the lines of ‘We’re not friends’ or something like that. He made the rounds a bit, saying hello to most of the people there. Well, the ones that didn’t seem like sycophantic idiots, anyway. He kept his eyes peeled for Jim, but didn’t see him. He even came across Bruce Wayne himself, with Selina and Jim was nowhere to be seen. 

“Mr. Wayne. Thank you so much for inviting me,” Oswald shook the boy’s hand, and Bruce returned the gesture. 

“Thank you for coming, Mayor Cobblepot,” Bruce said, with a smile.

“What’s up?” Selina greeted him. Oswald rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

“Hello, Selina. Have either of you seen Detective Gordon lately? I need to discuss something with him,” Oswald asked them both. 

“Yeah, I saw him head outside a little while ago.” Selina informed him, pointing to the door that led to a patio. 

“Thank you. Mr. Wayne, have a terrific evening. Selina,” Oswald nodded to them both, before heading to the door to find Jim. He collected his coat from the coat check, and headed out into the cold night air. He saw Jim leaning over the patio railing and…he was wearing the scarf. It made a warmth spread through Oswald’s chest, but he stamped it down. He tapped his cane on the ground, so he wouldn’t startle him. Jim whipped around and looked surprised to see him. 

“Are you alright, Jim?” 

“Fine. Why?” Jim still sounded…off. 

“Well, it is perfectly warm inside. With delicious food, drinks and music. With the exception of stuffy board room type people, it is a perfectly lovely party; and you’re out here all by yourself in the freezing cold.” Oswald pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

“Just needed to clear my head.” Jim muttered, fidgeting with his coat sleeves. 

“I’ve been told I’m a great listener.” Oswald offered, resting his cane up against the railing, and leaning on it next to Jim. 

Jim sighed. Might as well tell him, he thought. He didn’t want their working relationship to be weird, or anything. They both had been through too much for this to make it weird, after all. “Well, remember the first day when you got your surgery?” 

“Vaguely. I was pretty loopy,” Oswald joked, smiling. 

“Yeah…well, you said…stuff,” 

“Stuff?” Oswald asked. What the hell? He thought. Jim was usually more eloquent…

“Yeah. Ah, hell…you said I was pretty.” Jim blushed at the memory, and hoped the lack of light hid it. 

“I—I said that?” Oswald asked, blinking fast. Of for God’s sake, he thought. My big mouth and temporarily drug addled brain does not make good bed mates…

“And—“ 

“There’s an ‘and’?” Oswald asked, gob smacked.

“Yeah…and you said I was a good man. A very good man, actually.” Jim explained, now feeling the blush, and a weird swooping feeling in his stomach. “You pet my hair,”

“Oh, Jim…I am so sorry. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way. I am so very sorry,” Oswald apologized profusely. He turned to face Jim, and Jim was ducking his head. “I will make this up to you,” 

“Did you mean it?” Jim asked, serious.

“What?” Oswald asked, taken aback. Jim turned to face him. Oswald was surprised to see Jim’s eyes glossy and looking into Oswald’s own with earnest. God, Oswald could drown in Jim Gordon’s eyes. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Jim asked again. He needed to KNOW. He had been thinking about this for a long time…even before everything that had happened. Before, he had repressed these feelings. Thinking that everything was black and white; he and Oswald were on the opposite sides of the law, nothing could have ever happened between them. The lines were so mulled now, he didn’t know where his world ended and Oswald’s began. 

“Of course I meant them, Jim. You are the best man I have ever met. Pretty? No.” Oswald began, and he saw Jim’s brow furrow in confusion. “You are gorgeous,” Oswald breathed out. He raised a shaky hand to Jim’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across Jim’s cheekbone. Jim leaned into the touch, relishing in the warmth of it. Even as cold as it was, Oswald was warm and being so close helped a lot. Oswald didn’t know what was happening, or why…but he wasn’t about to question it. He had imagined moments like these more often than not, of course, and he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He knew he loved Ed, and the betrayal still stung fresh in his mind, but those feelings he had were nothing compared to what he felt for the man standing in front of him. 

“You aren’t too bad yourself, Mr. Mayor,” Jim breathed out, with a smile. A blush bloomed on Oswald’s pale cheeks, and brought out the dusting of freckles over his nose. Jim leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, and Oswald squeaked, not expecting it. What he said next, however, Jim did not expect. 

“Detective, if you are going to kiss me, do it properly.” Oswald told him, pulling Jim in by the scarf he had around his neck. Oswald’s lips on his own felt so soft and warm. Jim’s hands came up to cradle Oswald’s face on either side, and Oswald leaned into Jim, not wanting the kiss to end. Damn everyone else, he did not want to be away from James Gordon ever again. When they finally pulled apart, Jim sighed with happiness, Oswald echoing the sentiment. 

“Jim…” Oswald rested his forehead on Jim’s. “I—,” He knew he didn’t want to be away from Jim, but he needed time to heal from his most recent betrayal. Even though nothing ever came out of his feelings for Ed, he didn’t want Jim to feel like a rebound. 

“I know. I know. Dear God…Ed is a fucking idiot,” Jim murmured, before capturing his lips again. He didn’t want to ever stop kissing Oswald, but he knew Oswald needed time to heal. He didn’t want Oswald to have any doubt. Something like what they had was rare in this twisted city they lived in, and Jim didn’t want to screw up yet another relationship. He would give Oswald all the time he needed. Oswald felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, feeling them fall down his cheeks when he shut them. Kissing Jim would never ever get old, and he wanted to do it for the rest of his life. When he mentioned Ed, for the first time, it didn’t hurt to hear the man’s name. What was it Ed had said before?  
The heart keeps its own time, Oswald thought; and when Jim wrapped Oswald up in his arms once more before heading back into the party. And for once, he actually believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue 
> 
> As always, just for fun. No money is being made.

Epilogue

Jim turned his cell phone over and over in his hand as he read through the case files he was working on. It had been a few weeks since he and Oswald shared their kiss…and their second. Jim replayed that moment over and over in his mind on a loop, and still felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought of Oswald. But, he knew that Oswald needed time, and Jim stood by his word. But, no one would ever say Jim Gordon was a patient man. 

“Ok, what is it with you and that thing?” He heard Harvey come up behind him, and he froze for a moment. He looked up to see Harvey looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and most likely a snarky retort on his tongue. 

“What? It’s my phone. I can’t hear it if it’s in my pocket.” Jim wiggled the phone in front of Harvey’s face. 

“Yeah, Jim. I have eyes. What I mean is, what is it that has it permanently stuck to your hand?” Harvey asked, sitting across from him.

“Don’t you have work to do?” 

“Don’t change the subject.” 

“How do you get any work done?” Jim teased him, trying to throw Harvey off. 

“Why are you being so evasive?” Harvey retorted. 

Dammit, Jim thought. He sighed, and sat the phone down. “There, happy…Captain?” 

Harvey ignored the swipe, more curious as to why Jim was acting so weird. “Jim…look, I’m worried about you. You’ve skimped on our last few bar nights, you never go out anymore. You’re either here or in your apartment. What’s wrong?” Harvey looked concerned, and Jim sent him a small smile. Harvey leaned over the desks and asked quietly, “Is it Lee?”

“No…god no. She’s married, and would soundly kick your ass if you said anything to the contrary,”   
“Well, then what is it? Another girl?” Jim shook his head. Harvey sighed. “Another guy?” Jim tensed up, and he knew Harvey would notice. “Aha!” 

“Keep it down!” Jim scolded him. 

“It’s Penguin, isn’t it?” Harvey asked, with a grin. 

“How in the hell did you figure that out?” Jim asked, incredulous. 

“I’m me. All knowing, remember? Besides, the morning after the Wayne benefit you were all goony eyed.”

“I was not,” Jim muttered, looking down. 

“Yeah, ok, sure. But, what happened?” Harvey looked down to Jim’s phone. “Has he called?” 

“No. But, you know what happened with him and Nygma. That can’t be erased overnight. I said I would give him time.” Jim explained. 

“I'd say you’re a far cry better than Nygma, Jim.” Harvey said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Harv.” Jim smiled, and tried not to go red in the face. He always hated getting compliments on his person, no matter who they came from because he never knew how to react to them. 

“Excuse me, is Jim Gordon here?” a man shouted through the precinct. Harvey instantly went into protective best friend mode and stood up. 

“Who’s askin’?” 

The man looked a bit terrified, and Jim yanked on Harvey’s sleeve to make him sit back down. He chuckled a bit and stood up. “Yeah?” 

The man relaxed a fraction and padded across the floor to him, holding a box. “This is for you,” he explained, handing it to him. 

“Who is it from?” Jim asked, while signing for the package. 

“I’m not allowed to say.” At Jim’s skeptical look, the man sighed, in obvious annoyance. “You know the person it’s from, and no it’s not a bomb. Jeez. They said you would react like this…I didn’t think they were serious…” 

Jim laughed and took the package from him. “Can’t be too careful. Thanks,” He walked back over to his desk and sat the box down. It wasn’t heavy, and wasn’t making any noise, so he couldn’t even begin to guess what it could be. He took out the knife he always carried with him from his pocket, and sliced open the box very slowly. What he found, he almost laughed, but it was too adorable to laugh at. He just smiled from ear to ear, making Harvey question his sanity. 

“Do I need to call someone?” Harvey asked, skeptical. 

“Nah. It’s ok,” Jim assured him. Harvey raised an eyebrow, but didn’t reply. He made his way back to his own office to continue to file his own paperwork that he had been neglecting. 

In the box, was a small stuffed penguin, and a knight action figure. Around the Penguin’s neck was an envelope, and Jim opened it carefully. Inside, was two tickets to Swan’s Lake, which was being performed at the theatre that weekend. Oswald, Jim thought. Around the Knight, another smaller box was hung there by a silver chain, and Jim opened that one to reveal a beautiful set of cufflinks that had etchings of the sun on them. Jim couldn’t ever remember owning anything so beautiful (or expensive) in his entire life. He couldn’t possibly accept these, and it would take some convincing on his part to make Oswald believe that. 

He grabbed his phone and went outside. He wanted at least a semblance of privacy when he made this call. His hands shook as he dialed the number he now knew by heart. He ignored Harvey’s calling of his name, and his question of ‘Where are you going?’. 

 

 

A few blocks away, Oswald was in the middle of trying not to throw something at his new Chief of Staff, Stewart. He thought that this man would at least try to do the job correctly. However, every day Oswald just seemed to be doing both of their jobs for them. “The meeting isn’t for another twenty minutes.” He informed him, trying to keep his patience. 

“But, the staff is ready now!” Stewart said cheerily and marched away, not even bothering to close the door to Oswald’s office. He growled under his breath. Well, they could just bloody well wait, then couldn’t they? Oswald thought, angrily. He suddenly heard his cell phone ring and raised an eyebrow at it. When he saw who was calling, he sighed in happiness. He grinned when he answered the call. 

“Thank God, someone sane,” Oswald sighed into the receiver, and sat down at his desk. 

“Bad time?” Jim asked. 

“For you? Never,” Oswald answered. Jim chuckled, and Oswald loved the sound of it.

“Thank you, Oswald,” 

“You received my gift then?” 

“Yes, and it’s amazing, really. You shouldn’t have went to the trouble.” Jim insisted. 

“It wasn’t any trouble, I assure you,” Oswald explained. “So…come with me? To Swan Lake. I mean, I know it’s not exactly your style, but I figured it could be fun. If you don’t want to, we can always do something else,” 

“I would love to,” Jim answered, honestly. 

“So, the offer is still good?” Oswald asked, hopeful. He gripped his cane a little tighter from where he had been holding it. 

“Dear God, yes.” Jim heard Oswald laughing gently on the other end. “But, Oswald…” 

Oswald knew he would bring up the cuff links. “Don’t even think about giving me those back, Jim. You deserve the world, and while I can’t give that to you, I figured this is a good start,” 

“How did you know I was going to say something about them?” Jim laughed. 

“I know you, Jim. You are too humble, but I adore that about you.” Oswald purred. Jim was glad that Oswald said this over the phone, because he wouldn’t want to see him blushing as hard as he was at the current moment. “So, Saturday? Seven o’ clock?” 

“Sounds good,” Jim answered, smiling so hard he felt like his face would crack. 

“Wear something completely evil,” 

“So horns, a tail and my Black Sabbath shirt?” Jim teased. 

“Perfect,” Oswald laughed. 

“Have a nice day Jim,” Oswald didn’t want to stop talking to Jim, but he knew they both had jobs to do for the rest of the day. 

“You too, Oswald. Talk to you later,” Jim responded, and hung up his phone. He smiled goofily until he sat down at his desk, and chuckled a little. He had a date…I have a date, Jim thought, happily. He couldn’t remember looking forward to one more than he was right now. 

“Alright…what’s going on?” Harvey appeared beside him again, and gave him a questioning look. Jim shook his head, and began arranging the little stuffed penguin on his desk as an answer. He looked up at Harvey when he was done, still smiling. “Good God, man. You got it bad,” 

“I know.” Jim replied, now setting the Knight figure next to the penguin. 

“You do have a date right? Knowing Penguin, it’s probably somewhere swanky,” Jim gaped at him, and Harvey sighed in mock annoyance. “For God’s sake, Jim. You only ever get that goony look if it’s him. Hell, you didn’t even get this look with Barbara or Lee. Not a hard toss,” Harvey said, with a shrug. 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Well, if you must know, we are going to see Swan Lake on Saturday.” 

“Swanky,” Harvey teased. 

“Yeah, well…I actually like Swan Lake.” Jim muttered, in a defensive tone. 

“To each his own, brother. So are you guys like…dating?” Harvey asked. 

“Harv, we haven’t even been on a date yet. It’s too early to stick a label on it. Besides, I don’t know what he’s thinking, or if he’s actually over Ed or—“ 

“Alright, relax.” Harvey walked over and sat beside him. “You are overthinking this, just like I knew you would. Remember what I said before? He’s always had a thing for you. Ever since you met him. I mean, he’s always looked at you like the sun shone out of your ass. Don’t look at me like that,” Harvey shoved Jim on the shoulder at his scathing look. “You know he does. Hell, everyone in this precinct knows it. You want my advice?” 

“Oh, you’re asking me now? Because you’ve been so accommodating since the beginning of this conversation, Gandalf,” Jim said, sarcastically. 

“Seriously, now. Since everything has calmed down…well, as calm as they can be in this city, you should give this a chance. You never know if it could turn into something,” Harvey smiled warmly at him. “You deserve to be happy, Jim.” 

“Wow. You know, you can be pretty wise when you want to,” Jim smiled back at him. 

“He's probably is great in the sack, too,” Harvey couldn’t help but add. 

“And there’s the other shoe dropped,” Jim joked. Harvey laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Harvey,” 

“Hey, what are friends for?” Harvey walked away, tipping his hat in Jim’s direction. Jim chuckled and went back to his paperwork. He kept glancing at the stuffed penguin, and thinking about Oswald and how he couldn’t wait until Saturday night. Then, he froze and widened his eyes in horror. He jumped up and ran to Harvey’s office. 

Jim burst through the door, making Harvey jump. “What? What is it?” 

“What do I wear to a ballet?” Jim asked, horrified. 

Harvey stared at him for a moment and then laughed. “I gotcha, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me so happy :)


End file.
